Dark Colud
by Cybercomet
Summary: we all love super smash bro. but what happen if we get sucked into it...ONE BOY FROM UTAH WILL FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

DARK COLUD

CHAPTER 1: DARK WORLD

"DIEEEE ROOY" colud yelled intesnly holding his wavbrid controller. He was training, train for the clan war coming up tommorrow. It was again clan bb the clan that yesday kick colud out. Colud was training fro revenge again Roy, KING KONG, and Danlie. "tommoy, I get revenge on clan bb". "LOGAAAAAAANNNNNN" logan mom called "GO TO BED NOW OK". "BUT MOMMMMMMMMMMM" logan said in a whinyingly voice. "Im not go youtube yet." "DO YOU WANT ME TO GROUND YOU FROM INTERNET AGAIN?" mom said. "Im sory ok I go bed now ok". Logan checked online for Reed, his grilfrind. But she had not been online for many day, neither had his grilfrind apolo. "I hope they okay" logan pondered then went to bed.

**_Little did colud no, they werent ok an soon, neether would he._**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DID JO MISS ME BITCH ASS MO FUCKA!?" said a mestrious voice

Colud was in a strange place, it looked a lot like the melee version of final destination

"KING KONG? NO" Colud desperately yelled

"DATZ RIGHT HOE, IM BACK IN DIS MUTHERFUCKING BITCH ASS"

"BUTBUTBUT U DIE REMAMBAR?"

"NUH-UH BITCH NIGGA, YOU CAN'T KEEP THE MOTHER FUCKING KING DOWN, HOE" AND SOON, SOON BOI IM GON' HAV MY REVENGE"

All of a sudden king kong pulled out a Lancer (that one gun they use in Gears of War) and reved it up. "NOW DEN HOE ITS TIME TO GET KINGED BY DA KONG"

"ahhhhhhhh Logan scearmed" but it was just a dream.

**_...or was it!?_**

PART 2 COMING SOON


	2. Chapter 2

DARK COLUD

CHAPTER 2: ECHOES

It was mourning time but oo tside the colud's were so dark it look leiked nitetime. "uhoh" coludsay "it storm ok today storm for suer" UHOH! It was almost 9 utah time "clan war at 10 utah tiem colud rememberd" with an hour to spare colud decides to go check on red and aplo on MNSmessnger. "WAT" someone want to be his frind "I wonder if she hot" colud saids. Colud ads home to frind list. DADING colud herd the familer sound of an im window popping up and even better! It was from the hot gril he just added. "HOPE YOU READY FOR A BRAWL BITCH!" the im reeds. "wat" colud ims the contact. But KINGKONG had already signed offline. "it must be masta he JK" colud laughed.

Colud went youtube untill 10 utah time. Then he turned on wii and got himself ready forclanwar. First up was colud vs. vin. Colud picked sonic and vin pick marth. Colud managed to just barely win vin thanks to vin failing an up B attack. "CLAN BB are damp asses" colud laffed to himself. Colud was best sonic user ever and he never lost a brawl using sonic. Outside colud noticed the cloud's were EXTREMELY **BLACK **All of a sudden. The screen turned black and a message appeared "A NEW CHALLENGER APPEARS." Right as the screen was fading the largest thunderbolt, ever, appeared and caused a HUGE flash a flash so big and strong every light in the house went out a flash so big everything went out THEN

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Colud mom walk in room to check him…

But there was no colud.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO LOGAN COLUDZ MMOM YELT"

!!111111111111111111111

Colud was in a dark place, he could hear an see nothing but then, he heared a voice that sounded slightly familiar

"LOGAN" "LOGAN" LOGAN"

"WAT"

"I NEED YOU HELP OK"

"MY HELPWHY?"

"KING KONG! HE TRAP ME IN SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL U MUST HELP ME"

"OK ho r u"

"YOUR GRILFRIND REED"

Logan clenched his fist and said "KING KONG, I'll FUCKING kill you Kill" Colud was in a dark place now, it looked kind of like that area from the opening of kingdom hearts only it was a lot **darker** and felt alot more evil. "Wwhere ami?" logan say. All he colud see was a very bright light in midst of all the dankness. Colud felt very funny inside, it was like a powerfull force was guiding him to the dark bright light. As colud walked by the brite lite gotta lighter and lighter. As if it was consuming the very darkness so prevalent with in his own hart. Colud thought of his mom and dad and brother and danlie and Apollo and reed and clan bb would he ever see any of them again? Where was he? And how how was the king kong stil alive?" a tear feel down logan cheek but colud was brave and a real man so he never really cryed. "Red, im cuming for u just haold on!"

In the middle of the light logan was slowing staggering towards, logan makes out a stone alter with a giant swerd stuck in it. Logan was still walking towards it, unable to resist any sort of the urges he felt sotred up in his body. As colud continued walking the swerd grew more and more visible and easier to see. Colud's mind was filled with rage. He kept seeing visions of king kong and asking himself, "HOW KING KONG STILL LIVE?". After walking for what felt like an hor Colud approached the pedestal with the swerd stuck in it. BUT it wasn't just any sowrd no, Amidst the glowing twilight that was pulsating from the balde was CLOUD'S BUSTER SWORD (tegh advent children version). "O M G" Colud yelled with an intense excitement so loud the netire wolrd prolly heard it. Colud loved Cloud (in a nongay way) and being able to use the same balde colud beat separoth with was a dream come true for the 14 year old utah boy.

All of a sudden, a voice began quaking in colud's head, "TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE AND USE ME the voice seemed to scream." Colud although colud tried to hesitate and think over the situation that had befall him. He was powerless, powerless to do anything other than obey the forboding and imtimndating voice swelling within his head. Colud, as if possessd by some sort of evil force, quickly drew the swerd out of its holster and scream "GIVE POWER !!" The entire room was consumed in a bright, beaut iful light then, _**They're was darkness!**_

_**With the curshed buster sword in hand Colud now stands a chance AT FIGHTING KING KONGS FORCES BUT Where is he and what sort of prels wait fpr him. CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLZ GIVE ME POSITIVE REVIEWS!!**_


End file.
